1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor package stack structure having an interposer substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
As electronics industry technology advances, the demands on functionalization and miniaturization of the electronic components are increasing. As a result of this trend, a stack package having a number of chips mounted on a single substrate has been introduced, and a package-on-package (PoP) for fulfilling demands of a high performance and high density package has been introduced.
A lower package has become smaller as a circuit line width of a logic device has become smaller, whereas an upper package has a tendency of maintaining a standard based on semiconductor standard regulations in the above-described PoP structure. Therefore, the necessity of a PoP structure having a size of the lower package smaller than a size of the upper package has arisen.